


Enjoying Solitude

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King almost enjoyed solitude. He winced and writhed. He remained on one side of his body. *I was sick for a long time.*





	Enjoying Solitude

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King almost enjoyed solitude. He winced and writhed. He remained on one side of his body. *I was sick for a long time.* The Sewer King winced again. He ceased writhing. 

The Sewer King saw a pet alligator's grave. A frown formed. *My pet was sick with me.* The Sewer King remembered revealing tears after the alligator died. He recalled sobbing as many children buried it. At least children currently obtained pretties above the sewer.

*I'll be with you, my pet* the Sewer King thought before his life ended. 

Children buried the Sewer King far from his pet. 

 

THE END


End file.
